Death Kiss
by Miko no iki
Summary: Mimi is good girl but now she has to attend a school full of Gangsters? Not only that! She comes off the wrong start with two of the gang leaders of the most baddest gang in all of Japan! What's going to happen? R&R to find out! Love Triangles


Summary: Mimi Tachikawa is a cheerful, energetic, and compassionate teenage girl. What happens when this "Good Girl" attends a high school full of gangsters? Now her plan is to change the heart of two gangsters. Will she be able to? Was love in her plan?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, so I don't OWN Digimon!

Chapter 1

New School

* * *

"Mimi! Are you ready?" asked Mrs. Tachikawa from downstairs.

"Almost! I'll be down in a minute!" cried Mimi from her room.

"Well, hurry up! You'll be late for your first day at your new school!" cried Mrs. Tachikawa. Mimi looked at herself in her mirror, making sure she looked alright.

'Not bad…' thought Mimi as she examined herself. She had her beautiful long chestnut hair in a pony tail with two bangs framing her face; she was wearing a white and green sailor top, with a green pleated skirt, and a red scarf clasp.

She grabbed her light blue back pack, and quickly ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom!" said Mimi as she slipped on her pink and white tennis shoes.

"Bye Mimi!" said Mrs. Tachikawa as she watched her daughter walk out the door.

* * *

'Okay….homeroom….Class 2-B…' Mimi as she walked around the school to look for her class. Everyone was staring at her. The boys were grinning, and the girls were glaring. However, Mimi didn't notice this she was just looking for her homeroom.

Mimi didn't see that she was about bumped into someone.

Mimi landed on her butt HARD, and dropped all her books. She opened one eye and saw that she bumped into a girl. The girl looked real mad.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" cried the girl as she got up. She had spiky red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry…..I wasn't paying attention" said Mimi politely as she picked up her books and quickly got back to her feet. The girl eyed her suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you around here before………." said the girl suspiciously as she eyed the Mimi.

"Oh….well, I'm new here! I just moved here a week ago…….I'm Mimi Tachikawa" said Mimi as she smiled. The girl smirked.

"Hmm…..new, eh? I guess I'll leave you alone….since you are new……." said the girl. Mimi looked at her confused.

"Huh?" said Mimi.

"I'm Jun Motomiya…….leader of the 'Sendo Gang'" said Jun as she smirked. Mimi tilted her head in confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean gang?" asked Mimi nervously. Jun's smirk turned into a serious face.

"Here's a warning……." said Jun as she walked towards Mimi and stopped right on the side of her, "don't mess with me……and you won't get hurt…."

Jun walked passed Mimi and headed for her homeroom. Mimi was confused and watched Jun walk away.

'What did she mean 'You won't get hurt'?' thought Mimi. She looked at her and panicked.

"Oh crap….I'm late!" cried Mimi as she ran to her homeroom.

* * *

Mimi finally reached her homeroom and opened the door. She sweat dropped at what she saw. The whole class was talking. Some of the students were sitting on the desks, some were flirting, and some were joking off. The teacher was trying to get them to sit down and be quiet, but from where Mimi was standing…..it wasn't working.

"Uh….." said Mimi. The teacher looked at her. The teacher was a about a 30 year-old woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, you must Ms. Tachikawa! Please wait right there!" said the teacher. She quickly rent through her desk and got out a whistle. She blew into the whistle HARD, and got the students attention.

"Good! Now I have your full attention. Now sit down and I will introduce to you our new student!" said the teacher as the students went back to their seats. She gave them a stern look which she changed into a smile when she looked at Mimi.

"Now, this is Mimi Tachikawa she came here from New York. Please treat her kindly!" said Mrs. Watanabe as she begged the last part, "Ms. Tachikawa, please take a seat next to Mr. Izumi over there, he's the one with red hair!"

Mimi walked toward her seat with everybody staring at her.

"Hey Honey, why don't we go out sometime?" said one of the boys grinning. A vein popped on her forehead.

"Yeah, right" said Mimi sarcastically. Mrs. Watanabe glared at the boy. Other boys chuckled. Mimi took her seat.

* * *

Mimi sat under a cherry blossom tree eating her bento box. A girl with black hair and brown eyes, and a group of girls walked toward her. She placed her hands on the table Mimi was sitting on. Mimi stopped eating and looked up toward them, and smiled.

"Um…hi, may I help you?" asked Mimi. The girl smirked.

"Why…..aren't you Ms. Goody-To-Shoes?" said the girl, "I'm Katsuki Ota, part of the Reckless Gang"

"Uh…..Mimi Tachikawa…." said Mimi. Katsuki leaned over until she was eye level with Mimi.

"I hear you're new here" said Katsuki, with a bit of an attitude.

"Yeah, and?" said Mimi. This however triggered Katsuki's anger.

Katsuki quickly grabbed Mimi by her shirt, and glared.

"What makes you think you could just talk like that to me?" said Katsuki coldly.

"I can talk the way I want, to whom ever I want. Thank you very much!" said Mimi. This made Katsuki even angrier.

"Why you lousy BIT-"said Katsuki, but someone interrupted them.

"Hey Katsuki, leave the girl alone!" said a girl. Mimi looked at her and saw that she had shoulder length auburn hair, and amber eyes.

"Sora! Stay out of this! This is none of YOUR business!" growled Katsuki. Sora smirked.

"Come on Katsuki, you don't want to be hurt like last time, do you?" said Sora. Katsuki let go of Mimi and threw her to the ground, and glared at Sora.

"Curse you Sora!" cried Katsuki and looked at her followers, "let's go! We're just wasting out time here"

And with that said Katsuki and her followers left. Sora walked up Mimi and helped her up.

"You shouldn't mess with people like her, their dangerous." said Sora with a smile, "I'm Sora Takenouchi by the way, I'm in your homeroom"

'She seems normal…….' thought Mimi.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Pleasure to meet you!" said Mimi as she smiled.

"Likewise" said Sora, "well, anyways….I couldn't stand seeing someone of that awful Reckless Gang pick on a newbie!"

'Newbie?" thought Mimi. Sora turned sideways to her, and rubbed her head.

"So, Mimi? When you applied for this school…..did you get some information about this school?" asked Sora in a serious tone, which surprised Mimi since she was talking so friendly to her.

"Uh...well actually my parents signed me up…..they were in such a hurry to get me into a school….they just chose a school and made me take the entrance test" said Mimi casually as she looked at Sora confused. Sora chuckled.

"Figures…...it'll take an idiot to sign up for this school……" said Sora. Mimi had a vein popped on her forehead.

"What is that suppose to mean?" cried Mimi. Sora looked at her with serious look.

"I'm saying that only an idiot wouldWANT TOsign up for this school" said Sora.

"What do you mean only an idiot would want to?" asked Mimi. Sora sweat dropped.

'Is this girl really that dense?' thought Sora.

"Don't you see this school is dangerous?" said Sora, "if I were you I'll get outta here when I have the chance"

"I don't know what you mean" said Mimi as she tilted her head. Sora sighed out of frustration.

BANG!

Mimi jumped, startled by the bang and turned where it was coming from. She saw a golden blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes sitting on one of the outside tables laughing, as he watched a girl with purple hair and round glasses beingharassed by his lackeys.

Mimi was about to go help the girl, but Sora held her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it! If you mess with them when you're not in a gang……..you'll totally regret it!" said Sora, but Mimi shook her hand off her shoulder.

"I don't care if I'll regret it! That girl needs help!" cried Mimi and over to help the girl. Sora sighed and ran after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

'Damn….she's fast, I can't even catch up with her!' thought Sora as she tried to catch up with before something bad will happen.

* * *

"Hey leave the girl alone!" cried Mimi. The boys stopped and stared at her. The girl with purple hair had tears in her eyes as she looked at Mimi. There was a silence.

"Dude, who's this Chick?" asked one of the boys. Mimi scanned the group of boys; the one that caught her eyes was the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was staring at her coldly.

"Isn't she the new student?" asked another boy.

"Yeah….is she is…." said a boy. The boys began to whisper; unknown to them that Mimi went up to the girl and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Mimi softly to the girl. She just stared at Mimi blankly.

"Why are you helping me?" asked the girl as she wiped her tears.

"Because you looked like you needed it, I'm Mimi Tachikawa" said Mimi as she smiled.

"Miyako……Miyako Inoue" said Miyako.

"Get her!" yelled the blonde. His lackeys nodded and simply held her arms back.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! You dirty PUNKS!" cried Mimi as she struggled to get free. The blonde jumped off the table and looked Mimi in the eye coldly.

"How dare you call us that!" yelled one of the boys that were holding Mimi back.

"Oh no….to late" said Sora when she finally reached them. She started to pant.

The blonde walked up to Mimi so close that she could feel his breath on her face; he bended down so that he could be eye level with Mimi.

"So Girl, do you know who you are messing with right now? Huh? Do you?" asked the boy coldly. Mimi just glared at him.

"I could care less!" growled Mimi, "and I do have a name you know? Mi-Mi! Mimi Tachikawa!"

His lackeys gasped. The blonde smirked as he backed away from her face.

"Well then, I'm Yamato Ishida" said Yamato as he smirked. Mimi glared even more. Sora decided to hurry up and help Mimi before anything went bad.

"Mimi!" cried Sora. The group of boys and Mimi looked over to Sora.

"Sora!" cried Miyako as she ran over to her.

"Miya, Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" asked Sora with concern. Yamato's smirk grew even rider. The look in his eyes gave shivers down Mimi back.

"Well, well, Sora Takenouchi….leader of the Takai Tenshi Gang……I didn't expect for you to have the courage to stand up to me" said Yamato.

"Let her go Yamato! She didn't do anything wrong!" said Sora.

"Yeah! Let me go you Jackass!" cried Mimi.

"Why you little Bitch! How dare you call Yamato that!" said the boy that was holding Mimi back. A boy was about to slap her, but Mimi pushed the two boys that were holding her back off her and she slammed her fist into his face.

Everybody just stood there speechless.

"Ha! That's what you get!" said Mimi as she stretched.She noticed they were staring at her oddly. She looked at them innocently.

"What?"

Sora stared at her, mouth opened.

"Why you Skank!" cried another boy and headed for her from her back. Mimi back kicked him.

"Damn, andyou call yourselves men…." said Mimi as she shook her head. The other boys glared at her. One of the boys headed for Mimi.

"Why you!" said the boy, but Sora punched him straight in the jaw.

Mimi stared at her.

"Who do these bitches think they are!" said a boy and headed for Mimi. She was about to kick him, but Yamato grabbed her neck from behind.

Everyone paused.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" said Yamato into Mimi's ear.

"Uh-oh, Yamato's mad!" cried one of his lackeys.

"Let go of me!" growled Mimi. She looked into Yamato's eyes. They were cold and emotionless.

"I usually don't like tohurt girls….but for you….I'll make an exception" said Yamato coldly. Sora just stood there.

"Why you-!" said Mimi and kicked him in the stomach HARD. But he didn't even wince.

'What the-! I kicked him hard, and he looks like I never kicked him!' thought Mimi. She looked up at him and glared.

"You throw a pretty good kick……for a girl" whispered Yamato into her ear. All the boys gasped.

Yamato leaned closer to Mimi's face. Mimi started to panic.

'Wha-what is he doing?' thought Mimi as he leaned over to her face.

"Uh…." said Mimi. He leaned even closer to her face.

'Oh no! He's going to kiss me!' screamed Mimi in her thoughts.

Just when their lips were about to touch Mimi put all her strength and pushed herself away from him, and she fell onto the ground. She blushed madly as she stared at him.

He stared down at her with emotionless eyes.

"Yamato?" asked one of the boys. He turned to them and walked away.

"Let's go" said Yamato as he walked away.

"But what about her?" asked the same boy.

"I said let's go!" said Yamato and the boys followed him.

Sora and Miyako walked up to Mimi. Sora helped her up.

"Who is that guy?" asked Mimi. Sora stared at her.

"That was Yamato Ishida…..Leader of the Lone Wolves Gang….." said Sora coldly, "he's the strongest gang leader in Odaiba, but he's ruthless and heartless"

* * *

'I see now……this school is full of gangsters…….' thought Mimi in class.

"Ms. Tachikawa please translate this part" said the teacher. Mimi stood up.

"Yes sir" said Mimi.

* * *

After school, Mimi waswhere the shoe lockers wereand saw Sora and Miyako signaling her to come over.

'Hmm…' thought Mimi as she walked over to them with her bag on her right shoulder.

"Uh, hey guys!" said Mimi as she smiled.

"Hi Mimi!" said Miyako as she smiled back. Sora looked at her with serious eyes.

"Mind if we talk?" asked Sora. Mimi looked at her.

"Uh…..no…" said Mimi, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

* * *

"Okay….Mimi I think it'll be best for you to leave this school now!" said Sora outside the school. Mimi just looked at her.

"What….I can't just do that!" said Mimi. Sora sighed.

"Mimi, you're not apart of a gang! You are an easy target! Especially now, since you've just messed with one of the biggest and strongest gang in Odaiba!" cried Sora. Mimi just looked at her with the 'I'm not changing my mind' look.

"Sora, I know you mean well, but I can't justget outof this school! This is the only public school in the whole entire city!" cried Mimi.

"Mimi! It's for your own safety! Leave this school!" cried Sora.

"I said NO! And I mean NO!" yelled Mimi as she glared at Sora, who rightfully glared back. Miyako sweat dropped at the two. Sora finally gave up and sighed.

"Fine…..I give up!" cried Sora and turned away from Mimi. Mimi just stared at her back.

"_Well, well, Sora Takenouchi….leader of the Takai Tenshi Gang"_

'What did he mean by Takai Tenshi Gang? Does that mean she too, is also in a gang?' thought Mimi as she stared at Sora.

"Uh….Sora?" asked Mimi finally. Sora looked at her sideways.

"Yeah?" asked Sora.

"I was just wondering……are you really a part of a gang?" asked Mimi. For a few moments Sora remained silent.

"….yeah" said Sora finally, "and Miyako over there is also in my gang…."

Mimi looked at Miyako, who was looking at her feet.

'So I guess….she isn't normal…' thought Mimi as she looked at her feet.

"Um….even though you're in a gang……can we still be friends?" asked Mimi as she smiled. Sora turned around and faced her.

"Sure!" said Sora as she smiled. But the smile she was giving her wasn't like last time, this time it seemed like a real smile.

'Who knows….maybe, just maybe, she might change this school' thought Sora as she watched Mimi and Miyako talk.

* * *

Miko No Iki: Hey! So how is it? Looks like Mimi's life is about to get HUGE changes! Plz review! 


End file.
